miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Dale Menton
Dale Menton was a former Central Intelligence Agency agent assigned to the Golden Triangle region in Southeast Asia. While there, he sought to maintain American political relations in the region, chiefly by assisting opium producer General Lao Li, whose operations were being financed by Thai politicians amenable to the United States. Even after retiring from the agency, Mention remained a close personal friend and assistant of Li's. After retiring, Menton relocated to Miami, later helping Li and his family move to the city. Soon after this, he was caught up in Li's efforts to murder his grandson's and arrested for his role in Li's illegal activities. Biography The Golden Triangle Menton began working with Nationalist Chinese General and major heroin producer Lao Li in the early 1960s; to appease the friendly politicians in the region who were financing Li's drug production, the CIA elected to assist the General with his operations, and assigned Menton to work with him in this regard. In order to keep Li's product flowing out of the Golden Triangle without obstruction, Menton ordered the DEA, who were also operating in the area trying to stop opium production, that the General's product was strictly off-limits. However, these instructions were flatly ignored by Martin Castillo and his team, who continued to interdict Li's product. Unable to control the principled DEA man, Menton eventually betrayed Castillo to Li, informing the General of an impending ambush and allowing his men to virtually wipe Castillo's team out. Castillo left the Golden Triangle, and Mention and Lao Li continued working together unhindered. Retirement in Miami After leaving the CIA, Menton relocated to Miami, but remained close to Lao Li. When Li stated that he too intended to retire to Miami with his family, Mention orchestrated an elaborate robbery caper at a Miami hotel as a means to pass on the immigration papers Li required. After Li arrived in the city, Menton continued to work with the General, assisting him with his business and advising him on how best to avoid trouble with local law enforcement -- including the Metro-Dade Organized Crime Bureau, now headed up by a certain Martin Castillo. However, when Li's grandsons attempted to go into the drug business for themselves and were busted by OCB, Menton received a visit from , who informed him that they planned to use the provisions of the "Omnibus Crime Bill of 1984" to link him with Lao Li and his grandsons' drug dealings, allowing them to confiscate all of the assets he had received from the General over the previous 20 years. Menton was present when Li later attempted to have his grandsons murdered in retribution for the danger they had brought upon the rest of their family; the would-be execution was uncovered and raided by OCB, and Menton was wounded in the ensuring shootout. Confronted by Castillo afterwards, Menton threatened to call Washington to have his arrest quashed, but Castillo reminded him that he was now in America, not Southeast Asia, and that he was going to jail for his association with Li. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Castillo Golden Triangle acquaintances Category:Corrupt law enforcement Category:Incarcerated characters